


Drabbles, WTF 2015, cпецквест

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WTF 2015, Спецквест</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles, WTF 2015, cпецквест

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое содержание: маньяк убивает людей в Нью Йорке, чтобы уничтожить его, вызывают специалиста из Ведомства. Оператора, которого обычные люди бояться не меньше чем маньяка.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Чужие"

Кендра знал: охота рано или поздно закончится. Его не смогли поймать полицейские, его не достало ФБР. Значит, оставалось только Ведомство. И вот он стоял перед ним, один из знаменитых Операторов. Кендра никогда не мог понять – зачем? Почему они добровольно надевали на себя эту долбанную Броню? 

Жизнь бесповоротно изменилась, когда его, израненного, полумёртвого, нашло в лесу племя икубоджи. Они выходили американского наемника, он прожил с ними три года и перенял законы, обычаи и традиции их народа, впитал в кровь, сделал частью себя. Многие на его месте сошли бы с ума, но он выжил. А может быть, и нет, кто знает. 

Икубоджи считали, что рождение воина наступает лишь с трехсотым черепом и семисотой шкурой, повешенной на личный кусок священной стены храма. Кожа человека ценилась дороже, её считали за пять шкур животных. Кендра охотился в лесу, практически вырезал два племени, прежде чем его нашли и вернули в цивилизацию. Но она ему уже ни черта не была нужна, эта цивилизация. Он убежал из клиники, в разрушенном здании оборудовал для себя охотничью комнату и создал собственный храм. Его трофеи прибывали в количестве и качестве, но Кендра прекрасно понимал: долго это продолжаться не может.

И теперь он стоял здесь, одетый в одни армейские штаны, с двумя самодельными ножами в руках. А напротив него стоял Оператор – совсем мальчишка, чьё тело покрывал гибкий железный костюм, состоящий из множества пластин. На перчатках крепились выдвижные когти длиной в полметра, для равновесия конструкция была украшена подобием хвоста с острым наконечником. Голову скрывал шлем, но сквозь полупрозрачное стекло Кендра видел красивое лицо и большие, будто у антилопы, глаза. Да, это была антилопа в шкуре крокодила и с душой Пенекра, демона войны. Он знал, что Операторы не расставались с Броней с детства, с четырех лет – именно в таком возрасте их забирали из детских домов и начинали приучать к этой дряни. В двадцать при попытке извлечения Оператор просто сошел бы с ума. Ведь они, эти Операторы, походили на икубоджи и на Кендру: тоже были чужаками, которым класть на этот поганый мир, которые не хотят в нём жить, вот и шизеют без своих скорлупок из суперпласта. Так они оба здесь психи и инвалиды. 

Кендра почувствовал, как им овладела охотничья ярость. Он повесит Оператора на храмовую стену прямо в костюме! Прибьёт гвоздями и будет смотреть, как тот гниёт. Это будет его рождение, его чистая победа! Размахивая ножами и дико воя, Кендра бросился в бой.

Ему всё же удалось пришпилить Оператора к стене, но сам он теперь больше походил на кровавое месиво, а не на человека – у мальчишки были огнемёты, и ядовитые стрелы, и острые когти. Он всё так же безучастно рассматривал Кендру через зеленоватое стекло. Дрожащими руками Кендра вскрывал пластины, пытался найти хоть одну застежку. Но сознание покидало его, тело отказывалось подчиняться. Он сполз на пол, хватаясь за ноги Оператора, в исступлении облизывая холод металла. Как же совершенна его добыча, чернокожим мелким людоедам амазонских лесов не сравниться. Эти замахи когтями, удары шлемом, точечное наведение огнестрела. О боги, ради такой битвы стоило сдохнуть. Ну нет, он выживет, он снимет броню и возьмёт свой трофей. Как брал женщин в тех племенах прямо у тел их освежёванных мужей. За эту драку он дважды впадал в исступление, бросал Оператора под себя и кончал, ударяя ножами в пластины снова и снова, но их было не пробить. Спокойствие лица за стеклом оставалось непоколебимым. Кендра застонал, царапая пальцы о хвостовую часть брони, попытался подтянуться, но уже не смог – три из семнадцати ран были слишком серьезны. Он умер, остановившись где-то посередине между желанием и безумием, так и не получив свой лучший трофей. По законам племени он так и не родился.

Джексон рассматривал лежащего у его ног человека: убийца, сумасшедший маньяк, вырезавший больше сотни человек в Нью-Йорке, пока власти решали, вызвать специалиста или нет – никто не хотел связываться с Ведомством. Командир включил связь в Броне Джексона, когда тот спокойно спал. Джексон не почувствовал раздражения: с тех пор как системы Брони вошли в позвоночник, он вообще мало что чувствовал. Вот и сейчас он совершенно не понимал, за каким чёртом издыхающий зверь ползает по его телу. Он ему будто поклонялся. Псих несчастный. Джексон вырвал куски арматуры, которыми маньяк прибил его к стене, увешанной черепами и гниющей человеческой кожей. Отвратительно. Система Брони уже восстанавливала тело и закрывала раны. Обычные люди не обладали такой неуязвимостью, и этот бугай завалил всю команду группы захвата, которую послала полиция, а ведь у тех людей были семьи. Стоило сразу вызвать Оператора. Да, они были чужими для этого мира, зато могли главное, самое необходимое – эффективно убивать. Джексон ушёл из старого дома с надеждой, что городские службы спалят его с телом маньяка – Хищника, как его называли в прессе. Хищник издох в своей берлоге, как и положено дикому зверю. Уходя, Джексон от души пнул окровавленное тело. Сапог из новейшего органометалла с хрустом врезался в грудину, дробя ребра трупа. Джексон ухмыльнулся, и на секунду его глаза закрылись – он пережил сладкое чувство облегчения. Он любил чистить этот мир от гнили. Что поделать, даже у Операторов бывают свои небольшие слабости.


End file.
